


Reaching the Wrong Conclusions

by Alithea



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Community: yuri_challenge, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gotham City Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina Kyle comes home to a quiet and blooming house, again. F/F content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching the Wrong Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Yuri Challenge Round 7 Weekly Drabble. The prompt for this was Last Laugh.

Selina Kyle walked into the house and immediately found herself rolling her eyes and shaking her head. All the plants in the house had bloomed again and there wasn't a sound to be heard which meant only one thing.

To confirm her suspicions she stepped upstairs and opened up the door to the toy room that she and Ivy had put together for Harley. The mischievous harlequin was napping in a pile of stuffed animals with a small paperback book of jokes and gags inconspicuously draped over her stomach.

Selina shut the door and crossed her arms over her chest. She thought for a moment and then walked down the stairs and towards the greenhouse.

She didn't mind if Harley and Ivy were close. She didn't even care that they were obviously sleeping together despite Ivy's cold shoulder, and that cold shoulder was a clear Shakespearean example of a lady protesting too much if Selina ever saw one. What bothered her, she realized, as she stepped into the luscious spread of the green house that had erupted with color (every plant, every goddamned time), was that the two felt the need hide what was going on. Or, rather, not hide it, since it was unavoidably noticeable, but still not have the-

Selina lost her train of thought as she rounded a hedge and caught sight of Ivy at her work bench. She tried to remember what it was she was going to do and then, remembering, decided to give up. If Harley and Ivy were going to cement themselves in a routine of ambiguity that clearly wasn't, she wasn't going to bother trying to explain why it irked her. She could hardly even explain it to herself.

As she turned to leave a vine caught her sleeve. She eyed it contemptuously and then looked over her shoulder at Ivy who was still at her work table. She brushed it off and stalked away to her room.

The vine returned to its place and from her workbench Ivy chuckled mirthlessly, having failed again.


End file.
